Verde Esmeralda
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Threeshot de Severus Snape completo. Segundo capítulo puesto. Es como para tener quizá pañuelos de papel. No sé, lo escribí llorando. Espero sus comentarios. Viva nuestro Potions Master! Contiene mucho de DH.
1. Recordándote

_**Disclaimer maldito**: todos los personajes pertenecen a la Diosa Rowling._

_**Notas:** Este era un oneshot, y solo se componía del capítulo "Un segundo". Luego de un tiempo, decidí hacer un three shot, y aquí está la segunda publicación. En fin, el orden es independiente. Son bastante trágicos los oneshots, pero es por donde puedo canalizar mi pena por la muerte de mi amado personaje, Severus Snape, como el de tantos. Fue injusto. Su muerte fue injusta... en fin. Dejen sus comentarios. Besotes!_

* * *

**VERDE ESMERALDA**

* * *

**Recordándote**

"_Tiene los ojos de su madre"_. Otra vez. Estaba cansado de oír eso. Se lo habían reiterado por más de diez años, al punto de "te lo refriego en la cara; grábatelo en el cerebro", sin contar las veces que lo escuchaba sin intención. ¿Qué tan cierto podía ser? Y si tenía los ojos de su madre¿qué era lo asombroso de todo eso? Sólo eran los ojos, y según los mismos que comentaban aquello, decían _"pero es la copia de su padre"_. Eso era asqueroso, era un insulto. Por eso, los ojos contra todo el cuerpo, no valía nada. ¿Qué tan maravilloso tenía que ser ese muchacho? Lo más probable era que fuera igual de arrogante que su padre, lo cuál era mucho más abominable. Imposible era que sacara algún talento de ella, imposible…, y lo peor era que ya había prometido darlo el todo por el todo. O… bueno, el hecho de si tenía o no talento el chico, lo sabría dentro de poco, cuando McGonagall llegara con los estudiantes de primero.

A su lado, Quirrell vacilaba nervioso. Otro idiota del montón que hablaba grandezas de Potter. Potter… ¡Potter! "El niño que vivió" ¿Qué tan bella era la vida? Pues para él, Severus Snape, era un asco, aborrecía vivir, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida. Se odiaba a sí mismo, y no encontraba nada heroico el haber sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra, cuando ella, su amada, había muerto por eso.

–Ya llegan –susurró Flitwick, unos puestos más allá, emocionado al ver que Minerva aparecía por la gran puerta del comedor.

Direccionó su mirada hacia allá, pero sólo distinguió una masa de niños demasiado pequeños, todos con la cabeza dirigida hacia el cielo raso, admirando la visión de las nubes preparadas para una tormenta, las velas flotantes, los tapices de las cuatro casa, las paredes de piedra…

Miró su plato vacío de comida y se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativo. Tenía cierto temor de encontrarse con el hijo de Lily. Tenía miedo de ver a la persona de la que había jurado ayuda incondicionalmente, por ella. ¿Y si, por el hecho de ser idéntico a Potter, fallaba¿Lo ayudaría? Sí, seguro que sí, ya que seguía siendo el hijo de ella.

Se quedó toda la ceremonia de selección pensando en eso, y apenas gruñó cuando Minerva pronunció "Harry Potter": era, en efecto, igual a James. Apretó la mano alrededor de la copa de oro, tratando de aplacar su rabia. No obstante, apenas podía distinguir los ojos del chico.

La subdirectora terminó de hacer el llamado, y luego del discurso de Dumbledore, procuró distraerse, entablando conversación con Quirrell, quién quería saber cuánto tardaba la poción espanta-vampiros. Era una conversación bastante inútil, pero le sirvió para mantenerse un poco ajeno a la realidad. Luego del tema de las pociones, cambiaron el rumbo, no obstante, Severus dejó de colocar atención. Sintió una mirada sobre él, y sin pensarlo, instantánea e instintivamente, giró la cabeza. Luego, lamentó haberlo hecho, o tal vez no, fueron sentimientos encontrados. Sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los de Potter. Fue como si le recorriera una corriente en la espina dorsal. Mantuvo, como pegado por un imán, la mirada un par de segundos, y luego se volteó hacia Quirrell, e intentó seguir hablando con normalidad, lo que le costó montones.

Agradeció a los cielos cuando Dumbledore dio por finalizado la cena, y los envió a todos a dormir. Él no perdió tiempo para hacerlo también. Se levantó de la silla, hizo un gesto general con la mano, y se esfumó como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta de salida para profesores. Bajó unas cantas escaleras, zigzagueó por algunos pasillos y llegó a su despacho.

Y todos los sentimientos llegaron de repente. Su corazón se aceleró, la sien le empezó a palpitar, su frente goteaba de sudor, y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se mordió el labio inferior, y se apoyó en su escritorio, con firmeza. Recordó la mirada que había recibido hace media hora atrás. Ese par de de ojos verde esmeralda que había visto por última vez, en el castillo. No era necesario acercarse demasiado al chico, la mirada era la misma.

Cerró los ojos, y entonces vio otra vez…

– _Estoy nerviosa –le susurró, jadeando, mientras caminaban por un sendero, siguiendo al gigante que les conducía hacia el castillo. Acababan de navegar en los botes._

–_Es normal que lo estés –le respondió –, pero tú eres buena, no tendrás problemas en nada._

–_Que fe me tienes –suspiró Lily mientras subían los escalones del castillo._

–_Por supuesto, cómo no tenerla –le animó Severus y le dedicó una sonrisa. _

_Llegaron a la puerta y entraron al vestíbulo._

–_Realmente es fabuloso –murmuró su amiga observando la araña de velas que tenían sobre las cabezas. _

–_Sí –contestó Severus mirándola a ella, distraído._

_La profesora McGonagall salió de algún lado, mucho más joven, y dio un severo discurso. Todos callaron y luego la siguieron, formando dos hileras._

_Lily se acarró del brazo de su amigo y se lo apretó._

–_Estoy ansiosa… aprender cosas nuevas, hechizos. Cosas que ansiábamos… ¿Y si no me sale bien¿O si no soy lo suficientemente poderosa?_

_Severus, hartado, le tomó la mano, la miró penetrantemente a los ojos y le susurró:_

–_Eres poderosísima, lo has demostrado desde que nos conocimos. Serás la mejor. Confía en mí._

_Lily sonrió y dio un suspiro, aliviada._

_La profesora comenzó a llamar. Severus no le soltaba la mano porque ella temblaba._

_Unos segundos antes de que dijeran "Evans", Lily se giró hacia él, golpeándole con su rojo cabello en la cara, y le estranguló la mano._

–_Severus –murmuró entre dientes – ¿y si no quedo en Slytherin?_

_Severus tomó aire, aguantando el dolor de la mano, y le dijo._

–_Seguiré siendo tu amigo, pase lo que pase._

– _¡Lily Evans! –llamó McGonagall._

–_Gracias –susurró y se desprendió de su mano._

_Severus vio como se alejaba, con su melena pelirroja moviéndose en su espalda, alcanzando el taburete de tres patas, calzándose el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, que luego gritaría "Gryffindor"._

"_Confía en mí_", "_seguiré siendo tu amigo, pase lo que pase_". Golpeó el escritorio con sus puños, gruñendo más rabioso aun.

Mentiras. Había dicho mentiras. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Confiar… él era el menos indicado para que la gente confiara.

Escupió al suelo con ira.

Amiga¿amistad¿Podía él entregar amistad? La había dejado abandonada, había dejado todo.

– Maldito hijo de puta –farfulló. Se tiró en su silla, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Tal vez tendría que acostumbrarse a esa rutina: dar un portazo, apoyarse en su mesa, escupir, maldecir y caer. Iba a tener que estar mirando a esos ojos durante sientes años. Lo peor era que no podría evitarlo… eran los ojos de Lily Evans.

–Mierda –dijo –, tiene los ojos de su madre.

Esa era su maldición, tendría que estar recibiendo los golpes emocionales con los recuerdos por haberla traicionado.

**oOo**


	2. Por ti

**Por ti**

Se dio bruscamente una vuelta en la cama, sudando, desesperado. Volvía a ver a esa mujer siendo devorada… pero, luego de que pasaban unos cuantos segundos, veía el cabello de un rojo intenso de ella… de Lily… Pero en realidad era la profesora de Estudios Muggles quien estaba siendo devorada por esa asquerosa serpiente, ya muerta, no Lily, no su Lily…

Pegó un salto y se sentó en la cama, apenas conteniendo el doloroso latido de su corazón. Suspiró. Y cayó en la cuenta que no era Lily quien había sido devorada… Pero la cruda realidad era peor: Lily ya estaba muerta, no volvería. Jamás la volvería a ver. Sin embargo, necesitaba hacer algo para sentirse cerca de ella… la necesitaba… necesitaba… necesitaba…

— ¡Aaaah! —rugió, de pronto, por la quemazón del antebrazo izquierdo. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sentirlo, con la diferencia que, en ese instante, estaba concentrado en sufrir internamente, y le había pillado desprevenido.

Supo al instante de que Bellatrix le requería. Ella, últimamente, era la única que le fastidiaba para darle noticias de lo que hacía el Señor de las Tinieblas, como si se creyera más importante que él, y que no tenía derecho a escucharlas él mismo desde la propia boca de Voldemort. La verdad es que no era así, ella sólo encomendaba las menos importantes noticias; el Señor de las Tinieblas se encargaba en persona en anunciar los mugrosos trabajos que debía hacer…

Sin vacilar más, se puso los zapatos y se envolvió en la capa de viaje. Ya estaba vestido. En realidad, hace tiempo que pasaba las noches vestido, sin pijama. Siempre debía estar alerta, estar preparado…

Giró sobre sí mismo, desapareciendo de su propia vivienda, y se materializó en las afueras de la gran extensión de la Mansión de los Malfoy, rodeada por las rejas forjadas de hierro. Levantó su brazo izquierdo y pasó sin mayores preámbulos. Se deslizó por entre los setos donde reposaban los suntuosos pavos reales albinos, llegó hasta la puerta y entró sin tocar. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta del comedor, y entró tampoco sin tocar. Adentro sólo vio a los Malfoy, Colagusano y Bellatrix. Ella misma era la que se paseaba de un lado a otro.

— ¡Por fin llegas! —gruñó, evidentemente fastidiada. Severus la miró arqueando las cejas.

— Para tu información, Bellatrix, estaba durmiendo. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Y la verdad es que no sé porqué todos ustedes siguen en pie.

Bellatrix se enderezó, y antes que nadie, contestó:

— El Señor de las Tinieblas puede regresar en cualquier momento, y yo he quedado al mando de…

— ¿Has quedado al mando? ¿Al mando de qué? ¿Desde cuándo mandas tú? —Pero antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo, continuó, furioso — ¿Me has llamado para la estupidez de sacarme en cara de que no hago nada útil, o por algo realmente importante?

— Precisamente vengo a encomendarte una misión, Snape —contestó con sequedad.

Los otros no decían nada. No comentaban nada. Nadie soportaba a Bellatrix y tampoco querían rebatirle nada y a nadie le interesaba lo que tuviera que hacer Snape.

— ¡DIME AHORA, O ME MARCHO! —le espetó Snape, impaciente, sacando su varita y apuntándole. Hace tiempo que no perdía los estribos de aquella manera. Tenía que relajarse… Tenía que soportar. Tenía que seguir adelante, recordar bien su papel; realizar lo que le había hecho Dumbledore… Tranquilo…

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada sonora y maléfica.

— ¿Qué pasa, Snape? —Susurró con voz de niño pequeño — ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que Mi Amo no te toma mucho en cuenta?

Snape bajó lentamente la varita, y recuperó su semblante sereno y frívolo.

— Dime qué quieres, Bellatrix —insistió, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Era obvio que eso no era lo que le importaba, era lo que menos le interesaba… Él la necesitaba a ella… una y otra vez recorría sus sueños, apareciendo muerta constantemente, de distintas formas, más que nunca, haciéndole sufrir una y otra vez el maldito dolor…

— Travers y Rowle vinieron a avisar de que es posible que Potter se encuentren en la antigua casa de mí querido difunto primo.

— ¡Vaya! —susurró Severus, con ironía — Y no se te ocurrió a ti solita, ¿no?

— Para que sepas, se me ocurrió y se lo mencioné a Mi Amo, pero él consideró que no era oportuno arriesgarse a entrar, no aún. Dijo que, lo más probable, no se hallara allí. Bueno, en realidad, estaba muy ido el día que se lo planteé, creo que le importaban otras cosas en ese instante —Severus sonrió al ver el dejo de amargura con que dijo eso —. En fin. Sin embargo, como ahora estoy yo a cargo, te ordeno a que vayas e investigues. Y si lo encuentras, lo traes y…

— Bellatrix, el Señor de las Tinieblas sabe que yo no puedo entrar —recalcó —, sabe que lo intenté ya. Que lástima que no te lo haya dicho, ¿no?

Bellatrix gruñó de ira y lanzó una maldición, pero Snape se corrió justo a tiempo. Narcissa le gritó a su hermana, alarmada, y Lucius le gritó algo de "Si lo haces, el Señor de las Tinieblas se pondrá furioso". Colagusano, por su parte, no dijo nada. Para Snape era lo mejor. No soportaba nada de ese maldito, nada, lo detestaba, él… maldito traicionero, había revelado el paradero de los Potter y había hecho que la mataran…

—Bueno —farfulló Severus, sin ponerse en guardia y manteniendo la tranquilidad —. Veo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me marcho.

Y así lo hizo, pero no a su casa, sino que justo en el peldaño del número cuatro de Grimmauld Place. La verdad es que sí le había dicho eso al Innombrable, que no podía entrar, pero no lo había intentado jamás, aunque sabía que él era uno de los guardianes del secreto, mas no le había llamado en absoluto la atención... Sin embargo, Bellatrix, a mencionar a Sirius, había causado que Snape uniera ideas completamente incoherentes, pero que al fin y al cabo, tenían sentido.

Tocó la puerta con la varita, y ésta se abrió, silenciosamente. Se adentró y no pudo sentir un escalofrío al entrar allí.

— _¡Lumos!_ —susurró e iluminó el lugar. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero antes de que pudiera aproximarse demasiado a la escalera que conducía a la primera planta, una voz conocida habló, haciendo que se le congelara la sangre.

— ¿Severus Snape?

Era la voz de Alastor Moody. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que no podía ser él, ya que había muerto. Y si no hubiese muerto, habría dado todo por perdido… había sido una imprudencia ir allí. Una estupidez gigante, pero él necesitaba…

Por un segundo se quedó paralizado, luego comprendió que debía mentir:

— No soy Severus Snape.

Sintió, de pronto, que la lengua se le enrollaba, mientras una sombra delgada y alta caminaba hacia él. Su lengua no se había desatado: no había logrado burlar la maldición. Antes de que el falso Dumbledore llegara hasta él, Snape sacudió la varita y éste estalló en una nube de polvo.

Cuando pudo ver otra vez, sus ojos se plantaron en el suelo.

— Usted me dijo que lo matara, Director —susurró, sintiendo alivio de que el retrato de la Señora Black no se hubiese despertado.

Sin darse más rodeos, ascendió hasta los pisos superiores, buscando la habitación de Sirius Black, porque sabía que allí encontraría algo de ella. Porque su esposo había sido el mejor amigo de Black, y… si no hallaba nada, no sabría qué haría… no…

Llegó al último piso y divisó la placa que decía "Sirius". Empujó la puerta, sin dejar de iluminar con la varita. Una vez adentro, prendió las velas para alumbrar mejor el lugar. Recorrió con sus negros ojos el lugar, buscando algún indicio de ella… Sólo vio una foto, y se aproximó esperanzado. No obstante, se llevó una desilusión: no eran más que Potter, Lupin, Black y Pettigrew…

Eso le desesperó.

— Tiene que estar… tienes que estar aquí… —susurró, girando en trescientos sesenta grados. Se mareó, perdió el equilibrio y se fue contra un mueble, que se derribó junto con él, y cayeron decenas de libros y papeles de éstos. Atinó a protegerse la cabeza con los brazos hasta la última cosa que cayó sobre él. Se levantó, adolorido y observó los contenidos del suelo. Había allí varios sobres de cartas. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se agachó y empezó a sacar cada uno de los pergaminos de éstas, buscando las firmas. Sólo las firmas. No le interesaba lo que dijeran en ellas… sólo quería leer su nombre, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella escribía en el aire con letras doradas, y su redonda caligrafía, su propio nombre, o a veces el de Severus… como cuando hacían el concurso de quién escribía de manera más bonita su nombre, obligándose Severus a hacer la letra pulcra y redonda… Pero él siempre le daba la victoria a ella. Siempre a ella porque todo lo que viniera de Lily Evans era hermoso. Lo que fuera… lo que fuera…

No se preocupó de meter las hojas en sus respectivos sobres. Se arrodilló por completo y alcanzó unos cuantos libros, comenzando a sacudirlos con violencia.

— ¡Sé que tienes que estar aquí! —Gritó con la voz quebrada — Déjame que te encuentre, por favor… Lily, te lo suplico… te necesito…

Tembló espasmódicamente y volvió a sacudir otro libro, de donde cayeron unas cuantas cartas. Tomó las tres y las abrió.

— Por favor… —volvió a susurrar Severus Snape, sintiendo un inmenso vacío. Sin embargo, como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido oídas, abrió la última de las tres cartas, que tenía dos pergaminos y una foto. El corazón casi se le salió del pecho. Era ella… Ella y su caligrafía. Ella hermosa, ella con sus preciosos ojos verdes mirándoles sonrientes en la foto, que luego bajaban hasta el pequeño Harry Potter que cruzaba la estancia volando en una pequeña escoba. Y luego Potter cruzaba, persiguiendo a su hijo… Y ella reía con ganas… como en los tiempos de antaño, cuando se hacían bromas mutuas… Lily riendo…

Las lágrimas habían brotado siniestramente de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas.

Desechó la primera hoja, y observó la segunda. Sólo observó lo último. No necesitaba más.

_**Con mucho amor**_

**Lily**

_Con mucho amor, Lily. Con mucho amor, Lily. _Mucho amor…Mucho amor. Lily. Lily Evans. Lily… El amor de ella jamás le había pertenecido… pero no importaba… él la amaba.

Se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica. Luego, miró la carta que tenía en la mano. La partió por la mitad, deseando tenerla sólo a ella, con su radiante sonrisa, con su vivacidad, su juventud…

Luego de guardarla con él, se paró con dificultad, anegado de lágrimas que le nublaban la visión. Salió de la habitación, temblando aún, y bajó precipitadamente la escalera. Tanto así, que derribó con un estruendo la pata de troll disecada que servía de paragüeros. Entonces, la Señora Black comenzó a desmadrar al que había osado irrumpir en su casa, pero a Severus no le importó… Daba igual, el retrato se cerraría solo…

Abrió la puerta de entrada y salió, seguido de los insultos. Con el típico movimiento, reapareció en su habitación, tal como había desaparecido de ella. Todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado.

Se sentó en su cama, sin dejar de llorar. Era imposible, sentía que jamás podría… que jamás podría surgir…Sacó su fotografía y la observó otra vez.

— Perdó… name… — susurró, apenas, con la voz ronca y tomada —. Yo no quería… yo me equivoqué… perdóname, Lily…

Se mordió el labio y se tumbó en la cama. Hace tiempo que no sentía tanto arrepentimiento, tanto odio contra él mismo, tantas ganas de no vivir. Sí, tantas ganas de no vivir. Sin embargo, él debía vivir. No podía enloquecer ahora, no en ese momento… Así que se sentó, intentando mantener la compostura. Miró una vez más los ojos de Lily, y recordó a Harry Potter. Él tenía sus ojos…

—Juro… —susurró, pero no pudo seguir hablando, y sólo lo pensó.

_**Juro mantenerme fuerte hasta que esto acabe… juro seguir protegiendo a tu hijo y ayudándolo en lo que pueda… Lo juro porque te sigo amando… te amo… jamás te he olvidado… Donde quiera que estés, te vuelvo a pedir perdón… Te amo… perdóname…**_

Y se durmió, unas cuantas horas, pensando en ella, murmurando en sueños, en donde la veía viva y radiante, como siempre había sido. Y, cuando despertó, y el sol entraba por una abertura de la cortina, supo que debía seguir luchando. Luchando hasta el final por ella.

**oOo**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo del three shot, el cual escribí último. Me acabo de terminar de releer el séptimo libro. Lo escribí llorando, con mucha pena. No soporto la idea de que Snape haya muerto, y todo sea ficción. En fin. Espero sus comentarios. Besos y abrazos, y gracias a los que ya han comentado antes._


	3. Un segundo

_**Notas:** Capítulo final. Nada que decir. Gracias a los que leyeron. _

* * *

**Un segundo**

Se me hace difícil poder describir con exactitud esa noche. Solo oía mi propia tensión interior. Estábamos en guerra, y mis propósitos eran dos, fuera cual fuera la oportunidad que se me diera.El primero era lograr sacar a la colosal serpiente de su esfera mágica protectora (quién sabe para qué, Dumbledore nunca me contó nada). Y lo segundo era hacerle enterar a Potter lo que alguna vez me había dicho el director, aquellas oraciones que me parecían increíbles sobre el verdadero y único final del muchacho. Las dos eran igual de imposibles. Había un hedor de fracaso en mi ser y en mi entorno, y el miedo comenzaba a ascender hasta un punto alarmante.Yo sabía cuál era el verdadero plan del Señor Oscuro, pero en vano reiteré que me dejara ir a buscar al chico. Sin embargo, él, contándome la historia de la que yo estaba enterado, me impulsó a generar mi último ruego: "¡No!" Atiné a decir. Estaba aterrado y mi corazón palpitaba fuera de órbita, pero yo ya nada podía hacer.

Habló en lengua pársel, y a pesar de que yo no la comprendía, supe de inmediato que era una orden. Una orden asesina, y así fue.Nagini se arrastró ingrávida hacia mí y se enroscó en mi cuerpo. Sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba, sentí ese espantoso frío, peor del que los Dementores pudieran generar, peor que el de la infelicidad que había invadido mi vida… ese era el miedo de no haber podido con mi deber encargado por Dumbledore.

Qué habría dado por un simple Avada Kedavra, pero la serpiente clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello, antes de que me dignara a reaccionar.Caí de rodillas, y no sé cuántos segundos pasaron desde que eso hice, pero cuando observé con dificultad el alrededor de la Casa de los Gritos, el hombre y su mascota habían desaparecido.Puse mi mano en la herida, sabiendo que la sangre no se detendría, era un intento vano. Aunque el daño físico no era nada comparado con el de mi alma. Había fallado.

Sin embargo, de pronto, de la nada, vi salir un cuerpo. Mi salvación. No estaba todo perdido, era él, Harry Potter.Se aproximó y lo jalé de su túnica para que se arrodillara. Obedeció.En ese momento no podía saber si sentía aversión hacia él, yo quería terminar con todo, rápido. La vida se me escapaba. Entonces tuve mi última idea, y la mejor.Forcé a mi cerebro a concentrarse, como nunca antes había hecho, y expulsé mis recuerdos de mi cabeza. Todos esos que contenían la valiosa información. No había tiempo para explicar nada. Pude ver la cara de desconcierto de Potter, así que abrí la boca para pronunciar palabra.

–Tó… malos –dije, en ruego, mientras esa sustancia, ni líquida ni gaseosa flotaba ante mi vista.

No lograba distinguir nada a través de ese espesor, pero algo pasó, y de un momento a otro el chico introdujo la información en un frasco de vidrio. Vi más claro que nunca. Mi corazón disminuía su palpitar. Y quise pedir mi último deseo. Era un sueño, lo sabía, pero para mí era divino.

–Mí… ra… me –imploré con todas las ganas de mi alma. Y esos ojos se encontraron con los míos. Pero ya no eran los ojos de Potter. Eran los de Lily Evans, que se quedaron en mi vista un segundo.

Un segundo para saber que era perdonado.

Un segundo para saber que no todo estaba perdido.

Un segundo en el que estuve al lado de Ella.

Un segundo en el que viajé al pasado y pude recordar cuánto la amé y cuánto la amo.

Un segundo en que volví a culparme por mis fatales errores.

Un segundo en que vi sus ojos sonreírme.

Un segundo en el que recordé su risa, sus bromas, sus tristezas, sus furias, sus triunfos.

Un segundo en el que sentí que yo merecía esto y mucho más.

Pero, a la vez, un segundo de aprobación y de paz.Nunca olvidaré esos ojos, esos Verde Esmeralda que me cautivaron y enamoraron desde que los vi. Bastó una mirada para saber que la amaría, y otro más, para saber que no los merecía.Ya todo estaba hecho.El mundo se nubla, la imagen se desvanece, los ojos de ella desaparecen… Parto a otro mundo, sintiéndome libre de maldades y bondades, libre, como siempre quise serlo, y como siempre quise que Ella estuviera.Y tan solo me faltaba pensar lo último para sentir mi misión finalizada:

Buena Suerte, Harry Potter, espero que sea suficiente para vengar la vida de mi único y verdadero amor.

**oOo**

* * *

**_Severus Snape, seas o no un personaje de ficción, magia y fantasía... siempre estarás en nuestros corazones._**


End file.
